Generally, active-matrix display apparatus display images by arranging a large number of pixels in a matrix and controlling the light intensity of each pixel according to a video signal. For example, if liquid crystals are used as an electrochemical substance, the transmittance of each pixel changes according to a voltage written into the pixel. With active-matrix display apparatus which employ an organic electroluminescent (EL) material as an electrochemical substance, emission brightness changes according to current written into pixels.
In a liquid crystal display panel, each pixel works as a shutter, and images are displayed as a backlight is blocked off and revealed by the pixels or shutters. An organic EL display panel is of a self-luminous type in which each pixel has a light-emitting element. Consequently, organic EL display panels have the advantages of being more viewable than liquid crystal display panels, requiring no backlighting, having high response speed, etc.
Brightness of each light-emitting element (pixel) in an organic EL display panel is controlled by an amount of current. That is, organic EL display panels differ greatly from liquid crystal display panels in that light-emitting elements are driven or controlled by current.
A construction of organic EL display panels can be either a simple-matrix type or active-matrix type. It is difficult to implement a large high-resolution display panel of the former type although the former type is simple in structure and inexpensive. The latter type allows a large high-resolution display panel to be implemented, but involves a problem that it is a technically difficult control method and is relatively expensive. Currently, active-matrix type display panels are developed intensively. In the active-matrix type display panel, current flowing through the light-emitting elements provided in each pixel is controlled by thin-film transistors (transistors) installed in the pixels.
In this active-matrix type organic EL display panel, a pixel 16 consists of an EL element 15 which is a light-emitting element, a first transistor 11a, a second transistor 11b, and a storage capacitance 19. The light-emitting element 15 is an organic electroluminescent (EL) element. According to the present invention, the transistor 11a which supplies (controls) current to the EL element 15 is referred to as a driver transistor 11.
The organic EL element 15, in many cases, may be referred to as an OLED (organic light-emitting diode) because of its rectification. In FIG. 1 or the like, a diode symbol is used for the lgiht-emitting element 15.
Incidentally, the light-emitting element 15 according to the present invention is not limited to an OLED. It may be of any type as long as its brightness is controlled by the amount of current flowing through the element 15. Examples include an inorganic EL element, a white light-emitting diode consisting of a semiconductor, a typical light-emitting diode, and a light-emitting transistor. Rectification is not necessarily required of the light-emitting element 15. Bidirectional diodes are also available. The EL element 15 according to the present invention may be any of the above elements.
The organic EL has a problem of element life. Causes of the element life include a temperature, an amount of current and so on. As for a display using an organic EL element, light is emitted by using a current so that an amount of light emission of a screen is proportional to the amount of current passing through a device. Therefore, there are problems that an image of a large amount of light emission has a large current passing through the device causing deterioration of the element and that a high-capacity power supply is required in order to pass a maximum amount of current.